Un instant d'égarement - suite et fin
by Marla Durden
Summary: Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé une suite, des précisions et des réactions de la part de la famille Weasley. J'ai essayé de répondre à ces demandes dans cet OS, j'espère que ça vous plaira! (Je suis toujours preneuse pour des conseils, des demandes et j'essaie de répondre à vos review!)


Il y a une théorie selon laquelle toutes les adolescentes tombent amoureuse du grand frère de leur meilleure amie. Hermione Granger avait toujours été très terre à terre et, par conséquent ne croyait pas à ce genre de légendes urbaines. Jusqu'à ses vacances d'été au Terrier, avant de rentrer en quatrième année. Ces vacances où elle avait rencontré Charlie Weasley pour la première fois. Elle n'avait que 15 ans, lui en avait déjà 22. Elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de lui tout de suite, bien évidemment. Mais elle avait tout de suite éprouvé de l'attirance pour lui. Elle aimait sa nonchalance, ses cheveux en bataille, sa carrure. Elle aimait qu'il la taquine. Ils s'entendaient bien, les rares fois où ils se voyaient, et elle faisait son possible pour le charrier, espérant toujours qu'il réponde par des chatouilles, une main dans ses cheveux ou un quelconque contact physique. Quand on a 15 ans, on commence à s'interroger sur son corps, l'amour... Le sexe. Elle imaginait souvent que Charlie l'embrassait, la caressait, la touchait. Mais d'un autre côté, elle savait bien qu'il garderait toujours une image d'elle comme étant une petite fille.

Elle adorait ses vacances au Terrier parce qu'elle était sûre que Charlie assisterait au moins une fois à un repas de famille organisé avec soins par Molly. Elle préférait quand ils se voyaient l'été. Charlie n'avait pas de problème pour se balader torse nu dans la maison et elle se délectait souvent de cette vue. Elle était presque sûre qu'il l'avait déjà surprise en train de le regarder, au même titre qu'elle mettrait sa main à couper qu'il faisait exprès de se balader à moitié nu devant elle. Il y avait eu quelques fois où ils étaient restés à discuter tard le soir. Elle considérait ces moments comme intimes, c'était rare qu'ils se retrouvent seuls tous les deux puisqu'en comptant Harry et elle, ils étaient onze sous ce toit.

Quand la guerre arriva, le trio d'or intégra l'Ordre de même que toute la famille Weasley. Lors des séances d'entraînement, Hermione préférait s'entraîner au combat avec Charlie, mais elle faisait attention à ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Personne, pas même Ginny, ne savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour le cadet des Weasley. La guerre avait marqué tout le monde, les Weasley y compris, mais les choses se faisaient lentement. George reprenait peu à peu du poil de la bête, Audrey, sa fiancée, l'aidait beaucoup à surmonter son chagrin.

Quelques mois après la guerre, à l'anniversaire d'Harry, Hermione et Charlie s'étaient rapprochés. Vraiment rapprochés. Ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble, il avait dû repartir le lendemain et ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'en reparler. Personne ne l'avait su, Hermione n'avait pas voulu en parler. C'était son jardin secret à elle.

C'était arrivé après qu'Hermione ait annulé le sortilège d'oubliette sur ses parents, Mr et Mrs Granger décidèrent alors d'aller voyager autour du monde. Leur fille avait 19 ans, et les Weasley avaient joyeusement proposé de l'accueillir chez eux le temps de ses études. Hermione était ravie d'habiter chez sa famille de cœur, mais elle avait surtout très hâte de revoir Charlie. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis la guerre, et depuis sa perte de virginité accessoirement. Après ça, elle avait refusé les avances de Ron pour lui. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Ron évidemment, mais c'était inconcevable pour elle d'avoir une histoire avec un Weasley autre que Charlie.

Depuis la guerre, Charlie avait beaucoup repensé à Ron, au courage dont il avait fait preuve pendant la bataille, il s'en voulait un peu d'être partit en Roumanie et de n'avoir pas vu son frère grandir. La petite Granger l'avait pas mal impressionné aussi... Elle était vive, agile, implacable sur le champ de bataille. Rien n'aurait pu la déstabiliser. Il se rappelait quand Ron lui avait raconté le coup de poing qu'elle avait mis à Malefoy en troisième année, et les claques qu'elle mettait parfois aux jumeaux, et puis ça l'étonnait un peu moins. Elle avait un sacré caractère, elle le faisait bien rire. Il se rappelait aussi la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il était content d'aller au Terrier dans quelques jours, il savait qu'elle serait là. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis cette fameuse nuit. Cela faisait donc un an.

Au terrier, en Juin, il faisait vraiment chaud. Il était seulement 7 heures du matin et Hermione n'arrivait plus à dormir. Entre la chaleur ambiante de la pièce et l'arrivée imminente de Charlie... Elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Il fallait qu'ils parlent. C'était nécessaire sinon elle n'arrêterait jamais de croire qu'il s'en était allé comme un voleur. Elle décida de se rendre à la cuisine, premièrement parce qu'il y ferait plus frais et deuxièmement parce qu'elle allait se dessécher si elle ne buvait pas quelque chose.

Charlie venait d'arriver au Terrier, il vit Hermione à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Enfin, il vit une masse capillaire impressionnante et supposa que c'était elle. Il esquissa un sourire en se rappelant leur odeur. Son cœur s'emballa. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à elle. Un flot de question le submergea. Allait-elle lui en vouloir pour son départ précipité ? Avait-elle eu une autre histoire après ? Lui n'en n'avait pas eu. Comment aurait-il pu passer d'Hermione à... N'importe qui d'autre ? Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Il entra discrètement et surpris en Hermione en arrivant derrière elle, l'enserrant par la taille. Et là, la gifle. La monumentale gifle. Le rouquin massa sa joue quelques secondes.

-OK, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Et avant que tu ajoutes quoi que ce soit -il posa son indexe sur la bouche d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer - je suis désolé, Hermione. Je n'ai pas de bonne raison pour être partit sans rien dire, j'ai juste une mauvaise excuse : j'ai paniqué.

-Abruti ! -Hermione lui lança tout ce qui avait le malheur de lui tomber sous la main- Espèce d'enfoiré ! T'es parti comme un lâche, avec tes stupides dragons ! Pas un mot pendant un an !

Charlie esquiva chaque objet que lui lançait Hermione puis il l'encercla de ses bras pour qu'elle cesse son hystérie. Hermione lui sauta alors au cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Il la souleva et la serra plus fort dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, chuchota Charlie à sa lionne.

Ils passèrent quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis ils allèrent à l'étage pour déballer les affaires de Charlie. Il avait pris énormément de vêtements ce qui n'est pas à son habitude.

-Tu reste longtemps ? Questionna la jeune femme

-Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Charlie lui répondit avec un grand sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Aux alentours de 9 heures, le Terrier commençait à se réveiller. Hermione décida d'aller se laver puis alla rejoindre tout le monde au salon. Elle salua la ribambelle de têtes rousses ainsi qu'Harry. Tout se déroulait dans la bonne humeur, George était vraiment heureux de voir Charlie, ils s'accordaient plutôt bien dans les farces et idées fourbes, ils agaçaient tout le monde, surtout Molly, mais la bonne humeur primait sur la contrariété. Ils partagèrent un repas copieux signé Molly Weasley puis continuèrent leurs discussions, principalement axées sur le Quidditch, évidemment.

Charlie regardait Hermione du coin de l'œil. Il la vit se lever pour aller à l'étage. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Ron qui toisa la pièce avant de suivre Hermione discrètement. La brune était remontée dans la chambre pour poser son bouquin, elle se retourna quand elle entendit la porte grincer derrière elle.

-Hermione il faut qu'on parle.

-Ron mais qu'est-ce que... ?

-Tu m'as jamais expliqué pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu qu'on sorte ensemble.

-Ron... Vraiment, il n'y a rien à expliquer, on est amis, c'est tout...

Elle voulut quitter la pièce mais Ron lui attrapa alors les poignets et la rapprocha de lui, scellant leurs lèvres. Hermione voulu le repousser, il était trop fort. Il la tenait fermement, pressant sa taille. Il lui faisait mal.

-Ron, lâche moi !

-Ron, lâche là.

Charlie venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il avait parlé d'un ton froid, incontestable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Charlie? Ron était manifestement surpris.

-C'est pas la question, laisse Hermione tranquille.

Ron n'était pas réputé pour sa grande sensibilité ni son grand sens de la déduction mais il semblait avoir compris ce qui liait son frère et Hermione. Il se tourna vers Hermione, les yeux écarquillés.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas de moi, hein? C'est Charlie, c'est ça?

-Je suis désolée Ron, j'aurais aimé que tu l'apprennes autrement.

Ron tourna les talons, lança un cynique "bien joué" au visage de Charlie et retourna en bas.

Charlie se tourna vers Hermione, elle était visiblement contrariée, Ron était son ami et elle n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Elle était aussi en état de choc face a la violence soudaine de son ami.

-Il ne t'a pas fait mal, j'espère? Demanda Charlie.

-Non, non, plus de peur que de mal... C'est un peu grâce à toi d'ailleurs.

-J'allais quand même pas laisser mon nigaud de frère se délecter de la femme de mes rêves! Ajouta Charlie en serrant Hermione dans ses bras.

L'ambiance du repas du soir était un peu plus tendue qu'auparavant, mais Hermione riait de bon cœur. Aux alentours des 10 heures, tout le monde commençait à aller se coucher. Hermione alla enfiler un vieux t-shirt trop large et un short pour dormir, Charlie était déjà installé dans son lit quand Hermione entra dans la chambre. La jeune femme ferma la porte avant de se retourner vers son homologue.

-Charlie ?

-Oui ?

-Je... Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Charlie lui sourit puis se décala.

-Allez viens, je t'ai réchauffé la place.

Hermione sourit et s'installa à côté du rouquin, se blottissant délicatement contre lui. Il était torse-nu, mais ça n'étonnait pas vraiment la jeune femme.

Elle esquissa alors un sourire - Charlie... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-J'écoute.

-Je crois que... Je crois que je t'aime. -Elle s'empressa de continuer avant qu'il ne réponde- Et pas seulement depuis l'année dernière. Toutes les fois où je venais au Terrier en vacances, j'attendais juste que tu viennes.

Charlie la serra dans ses bras et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

-Je crois que je t'aime aussi, Hermione.

Il ne se passa rien cette nuit-là. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre jusqu'au matin. Lorsqu'ils se levèrent, tout le monde était déjà descendu, Molly préparait le petit-déjeuner, Ginny, Harry, Ron et George jouaient au quidditch dehors. Charlie entraina Hermione dans la cuisine, la jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Il se planta alors devant Molly et embrassa Hermione de toutes ses forces.

-Voilà, comme ça t'es au courant maman, et non je ne repars pas tout de suite en Roumanie.

Molly était hystérique, elle riait, sautait, prenait Hermione dans ses bras, menaçait Charlie au cas où il ferait du mal à Hermione, embrassait Hermione, engueulait Charlie : du grand Molly Weasley. Tout le monde était heureux pour eux, même Ron, qui tentait de garder bonne figure tant bien que mal.


End file.
